Natsume Fujita
Natsume Fujita (藤田ナツメ, Fujita Natsume) is a shinobi from the Land of Flowers in the Fujita compound who later transferred to Konohagakure' '''to pursue becoming a ninja. At a young age Natsume showed promise, being one of the few in their compound to have skill in ninjutsu. Natsume was born with an odd defect where the left half of his face and eye has cracks in it, but the reason for this is unknown as it is not something inherited amongst the clan. Natsume is later kidnapped because of this dormant ability and tortured in an attempt to forecefully awaken it, which they eventually did but at their own downfall. '''to be continued' Background Natsume was born in a small compound near a waterfall in the Land Of Flowers, like his surname, the compound is located in an area full of Wisteria trees. Natsume was born with an unusual ability causing his left eye to have cracked marks on the left side of his face and eye, which is why he keeps it covered. He had a relatively normal childhood but he was picked on for his left eyes unusual appearance and was often referred to as cracked eye. It is unknown why Natsume has this ability as it isn't something inherited from his clan. Natsume and Momo were childhood friends as they both were born and raised in the Land Of Flowers. But unlike Momo who was from a more prestigious family, Natsume came from a very poor family of merchants and florists that sell Wisteria flowers and other Wisteria themed items because their so prominent where they live. Despite being poor, people come from all over the world to buy their Wisteria flowers because of their rare blue color that only grows there, making them one of the most popular places to buy flowers. Earning their compound the name Blue Wisteria Falls'' (青藤の滝, ''Aofuji no taki) Because Natsume doesn't come from a hidden village, they do not have a kage or many shinobi among them, which is why Natsume was enrolled at the Konoha ninja academy as a transfer student to begin his training to become a ninja. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Natsume wears a beige shirt and a blue short-sleeved undershirt with dark blue trimming. He wears dark gray pants and a brown wrap concealing several scrolls. His hair is dark blue, short and straight with bangs parted on each side with more hair on the left covering his left eye. The left half of his face has crack markings on his face and eye with a dark blue pupil. His left eye glows a bright blue color when uncovered. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Dōjutsu Cracked Eye Natsume's left eye glows bright blue when uncovered and has crack marks with a blue pupil. When looked at directly the person who makes eye contact with him becomes frozen in place, paralyzed, and slowly begins to crack as if they were stone or glass. If the person attempts to move or someone else touches them they will begin to crack even more. This paralysis is impossible to break free of, even if Natsume is killed, the person will not be restored unless the Cracked Eye itself is destroyed. The downside to this ability is that Natsume must keep his left eye open the entire time to keep them paralyzed, if he blinks or closes his eye the person will be released, making it a very difficult technique to maintain for a long period of time. Natsume is able to paralyze anything or anyone he looks at for as long as his eye stays open, he can even speed up the rate at which the person cracks or completely shatter them entirely. Natsume can immobilize multiple people at once, as long as they make eye contact with him, the more people that look into his eye the more people will be paralyzed. The downside to this is that the more people he paralyzes, the more chakra is required to maintain it. Ninjutsu Natsume is also able to turn certain parts of his opponent's body to stone by touch. But it is unknown exactly how he does this. This ability is very similar to the Petrification Gauntlet, but Natsume doesn't require the gauntlet to use it. Natsume also has skills in fuinjutsu. Intelligence Natsume is very knowledgeable of pressure points, he is able to strike various pressure points in the body to either immobilize, knock unconscious, or even kill his opponents. He's also able to apply it for less violent purposes like curing someone of lower back pain or other ailments that can be fixed by tending to the proper pressure point. Chakra and Physical Prowess to be continued New Era Naruto Shinden: Family Day School Trip Arc Graduation Exams Arc Byakuya Gang Arc Versus Momoshiki Arc Rescue Natsume Arc Trivia *Natsume's name ナツメ is the name of the Japanese fruit Jujube, and his surname 藤田 means Wisteria field, making his full name literally translate to Jujube Wisteria field *Natsume has an irrational fear of cracks, due to the abnormal cracks on his face. *Natsume's concealed eye looks somewhat similar to the Jogan, but they are not the same eye. *Natsume's cracked eyes abilities are similar to Medusa's in Greek mythology, that anyone who gazed upon her face would turn to stone. However, Natsume's eye doesn't turn people into stone. *According to character trivia from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: **Natsume's hobbies are collecting wisteria and swimming. **His favorite food is Yakitori. **His least favorite food is Jujube. Because he was fed so much of it growing up. **His attributes are: 125 in intelligence, 130 in negotiations, 140 in dexterity, 130 in strength, 133 in perception, and unknown in chakra. *He was also given a skill rating in these particular areas: **Espionage: ★★★☆☆ **Unarmed Hand-to-hand fighting: ★★★☆☆ **Medical Ninjutsu: ★★★☆☆ **Ninjutsu: ★★★☆☆ *''The Last Day at the Ninja Academy!'' further elaborated on this concept, and included the following skill ratings: **Mental Resistance: ★★★★☆ **Survival: ★★★☆☆ **Evasion: ★★★★☆ **Manners: ★★★★☆ **Genjutsu: ★★★★☆ Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT